


天理难容（上）

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 王一博/大张伟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	天理难容（上）

——还真是…爱他啊。

——我比他还爱他自己。

不爱他，天理难容。

现实衍生物

肖战&王一博x大张伟

单恋，背德，强奸，大张伟已婚设定

不接受劝退

BGM：scars of love

紫红色的窗帘阻挡住了阳光，以至于室内近乎漆黑一片，仅有暗黄色的光源来自天花板。

一家深于小巷的情趣宾馆，本就是无多少人可知，可为情趣而设的服务却的确是上乘，内里的灯光可以置成可调整光暗度，为房间增添了不少性爱成分的情趣。房间构造异常简单，房间中央只放着一张床，四周零零散散一些简单的小型家具。

王一博并不在意这间“陋室”，毕竟是尚佳的宾馆，只要是想得到的情趣用品都放在一旁的柜子里，那些散乱的家具只是做些表面功夫。

他环抱怀内的人来到床边，他轻轻地放下了他，抚上了他的脸颊，贪婪地描摹容颜，指尖触碰的每一寸肌肤都让他为之着迷，更为之痴狂。

时候确实是不早了，他翻了翻边上的抽屉找出一根不算粗的红绳，又到了浴室取了一块足够柔软的毛巾，王一博用毛巾缠住那人的手，再把绳子绕上几圈方固定在床架上，然后他跪在床边凝视那人熟睡的脸庞，安静又美好，而再过不久这一佳人将会完完整整的属于他王一博，这般想来他动作很温柔地揉了揉那人的头发。

随着王一博进入房间的肖战自然是看到了一切，只见他眼底闪了闪便换上了一抹笑意，吹了吹口哨，语带了几分轻挑：“一博，当心着点他。”

“嗯。”王一博看到张伟便分不开任何注意力给别人，潦草地敷衍了肖战的问话，眼神更是片刻都不离地黏在张伟的身上。肖战也不恼，亦不打算深究王一博为何如此喜欢床上还深眠的人儿，他对王一博接下来的行为倒是更感兴趣。

肖战回想起当他走进休息室，本想要串门，正巧撞见王一博把着昏睡不醒的张伟的下巴和他接吻，又见地上打翻的水杯和已经洒了一地的浑液，是个人都明白王一博做了什么。王一博看到他是诧异地瞪大了眼，肖战没做声卖了个顺水人情帮了王一博一把，他们两个抱起瘦小的人儿，直奔王一博要去的所在地。肖战的确帮了王一博大忙将张伟掳走，不过饶是他也实在没想到王一博居然还把房间也准备好了，甚至连外头的盯梢也打点过了，看来王一博确实肖想了不止一刻的春宵。

若到了此刻，肖战还未察觉到王一博对张伟爱得是那么用力、那么炙热的话，那他也太对不起这段时间跟王一博合作炒cp了，从王一博进房间后动作间隐隐透露出的丝丝情意，只要一瞬间，不论任何人都能明白，王一博眼中紧锁汹涌澎湃的爱意，更何况是阅人无数的肖战呢。

王一博是打从内心爱着张伟这个人。不惜一切又矛盾不堪。

可是，为什么？王一博，为什么你能这般地爱他。而我却做不到？是因为……张伟这个人？如果我得到了他呢？是不是我也能拥有爱和被爱的权利？

肖战紧握双手成拳，靠着墙边站着不知思索些什么，眼神隐晦地看着张伟的侧脸。王一博回过头瞥了瞥肖战一眼，他虽然在肖战眼中看见了不知从何而来的冲天欲望，但见他没打算过来便还是松了口气。

王一博替昏睡着那人解开了衬衫上的扣子，随着一颗颗的扣子解开，露出来一片白晢的肌肤，王一博扫视爱人的身体，怜惜地顺着锁骨一路爱抚到小腹，他的爱人不论何处都那样叫人想要抚慰。

长久的爱而不得，爱无回应，可在今天我终于要拥有你了。

王一博顿觉喉间有些干涩，使他舔了舔唇，又看了看张伟那半张的双唇似是诱惑自己，于是他凑近张伟先是试探性的轻轻碰了碰张伟的双唇，比他尝过的所有糖果都来的香甜，比他吃过的所有糕点都要松软。

随后他便托起张伟的脸来了一个深吻，唇与唇的触碰，王一博肆意的用舌头初尝他爱人口里的滋味，彷佛要把张伟吞吃入腹，将张伟口中所有的律液都与他王一博的融合。

张伟，是你不好哦。

肖战闭上了眼睛，拿了一件浴袍就往浴室里去，他若是再看，难免恶意就会溢出眼睛，他的嫉妒又有谁人能懂？他嫉妒王一博能爱一个人，嫉妒张伟能被一个人这么爱，又嫉妒两个人本就有的深厚感情。

王一博是因为喜欢张伟才会这般，那自己呢？我也可以吗？我也可以拥有这样强烈的感情吗？

他好像，被什么东西堵住了嘴。

彷佛尝到什么香甜的味道，是糖果吗。这是张伟的第一个反应，模糊间他无意识地缠上了王一博的舌头，温热的，舔上他的舌根又流连于他的贝齿，卷起他的舌头共舞，交换彼此的律液。他被吻得嘴角发麻，酥麻感旋上了神经，嘴中漏出了一声低吟。霎那间，张伟意识到有人在吻他，他惊醒，睁眼去看，映入眼里竟是王一博的脸。

当下他嘴被堵住了说不了话，正欲用手推开王一博才发现他双手被绑着了，他诧于是王一博，偏偏就是他最亲近的王一博。他狠下心把王一博的舌头咬出了血作为一次警告，王一博才缓慢地从他口中退出来，又用一根手指抹去了嘴角残留的涎水，此时张伟才发现王一博的眼神冷得很，宛如盯上猎物的野兽正蠢蠢欲动地窥视，与平常温顺跟在他身后轻笑的王一博不同。

王一博的手直转急下地摸到张伟的裤带，三两下把它解开，张伟心下一紧，连忙左右扭动身体好摆脱手上的束缚，自然是无用功，在王一博眼里不过是张伟的衣物更加滑落，不住地往后退，直到贴到了床头，他再也没有了退路，原本就松兮兮的裤褪到膝盖处，他抬眼便望见王一博抱着轻微的调笑，毫无顾忌地直视张伟的私处，张伟瞬间脸变红了，虽然他的内裤还没有被褪去，但他还是觉得这是难以启齿的羞耻，他怒视始作俑者，他气急了：“你！王一博！你松开我！”

“不行。”王一博直白地拒绝了张伟，不顾张伟的反抗，扒下他的内裤用早准备在一边的皮带抽上了张伟的屁股，清脆又响亮，张伟的臀瓣立刻浮上了一记红痕，张伟软了下来，他最是不能承受皮肉之苦，咬着眼泪把头埋在了床垫中，他委屈的很，他不明白明明他们是兄弟、是同事，甚至他待王一博就如同亲人一般，为什么会有这种事情发生。

王一博见他的的臀瓣因为抽打而颤动，泛红，心中发痒，掰开那两瓣把舌头刺了进去。

张伟从来没有这般感觉，后穴被温热的舌头伺候，酥酥麻麻的围绕他的穴口舔舐，他的腿止不住颤抖，若不是他伏在床上指不定已经举了，王一博把他的后穴舔出了水，舌头灵巧地钻进后穴滑过肉壁上的褶皱，他挣扎着跪起身，王一博猛地一吸发出“啵”的情色的声音，他抓紧了床单，不住地发抖。

“啊…啊……额！”

“哥哥，既然有感觉了，为什么要拒绝我呢？”

身前的性器可耻的抬了头，张伟不愿意承认他被王一博伺候的舒服了，身体永远不会骗人，王一博将他翻过身抚上了他的肉棒，与此同时往后穴填入了一根手指。张伟也是一个身心成熟的成年人，从他被强吻到王一博看自己那个充满了欲望的眼神到现在，接下来会发生什么事情呼之欲出，但他也非轻易妥协的人，说到反叛他可不比眼前这个要强上他的王一博少一分。

“大老师，我希望不要反抗我。”我不想弄伤你。王一博是那么认真地对他说道。

张伟只暗自苦笑。可把我置于这般田地的人不就是你吗？王一博。

王一博小心翼翼地替张伟褪去所有衣裤，一并折叠好放在一边，他回过头瞧见张伟比方才来得安份，虽然他可以一面应付张伟、一面强上，但那样子他可法对张伟留手，就在这愣神的一刻，张伟冷不防朝王一博身上踹了过去，这一腿算是一个警告。

王一博见躲不过，正面承受了下来，他随后瞬速抓住张伟的足踝，不让其有可承之机，他伸出舌尖舔了舔张伟的脚踝，又用嘴唇磨蹭了半晌，末了他瞥了张伟一眼，用力咬了一口脚踝，张伟吃痛的怪叫一声。

王一博的手掐着张伟下巴，张伟死死的抿紧双唇，一双眼怒视王一博，眼神带着戒备的意思，王一博轻笑一声，无视了张伟那充满警惕的眼神，他强硬地掰开唇齿，舌头犹如蛇般滑过每一处，又揪着张伟的舌头，肆意的重重吸吮，来不及咽下的延水顺着唇滑下，还不忘啃咬着张伟的唇瓣，张伟眉头蹙起，被王一博的深吻呼不出气来，难受得左闪右避，只可惜王一博抓得紧并没让张伟躲过他的亲吻。

王一博俯身向前加深了这一吻，原本掐着下巴的手不知何时松开了，在张伟裸露的胸膛上缓慢地游走，被触碰过的地方彷佛点火，处处发痒，令张伟浑身恶寒止不住的发抖，无意识绻缩起身体，王一博此时松开了张伟的舌头，侧身轻轻地舔弄着张伟的耳背，仔细地啃咬一番，而手则在胸前那点上时轻时重地揉着，不一会儿，胸前那点在王一博的揉弄下挺立起来。 

张伟此时多少有些接受不了自己身体的迎合，他闭上眼握紧了拳头，抓紧空缝咬住了王一博的舌头，再用力一撞王一博的前额，这一咬一撞倒把王一博迫得退了出去，张伟也不管上现在的自己有多狼狈，没经多想张口就骂：“王一博，你疯了！！”

王一博听闻，终于抬起头去看他的爱人，爱意从眼中迸发，像一朵刺人的玫瑰破开虹膜，从眼眶中生了出来，红玫瑰是那么艳，鲜红得像他为他飞溅出心尖的血，他去亲他的第五根肋骨，仿佛穿过他的胸腔去吻他的心脏。

这腔情爱炙热得叫人想要逃脱，张伟分明是带些愁思的，偏偏是你，偏偏是呆在我身边这么多年的你，偏偏是我早就习惯宠爱的你，偏偏是我最不想敷衍而过的王一博。

也偏偏我只把你当亲弟弟看待。

这个圈子叫我不能恋爱，只能做爱，可你偏偏是王一博，我怎么好让你深陷怪圈的泥潭。

你可知你触犯底线，不是我的，是法的。

你可知我已婚？你可知你强奸于我？你可知……

我不爱你。

张伟浑身赤裸地躺在床上挣扎，红线将他勒得可紧，想挣脱是半点办法没有。方才的扩张王一博还要继续，他按住张伟的腰腹又加入了一根手指，张伟本就身体紧绷，被异物入侵他更是警惕地夹紧了屁股，但这对王一博来说不过是后穴热情的挽留，王一博一寸一寸地按压肠壁，虽然他的裤子早已搭起一个帐篷，那处早已蓄势待发，但他总还是不愿伤及张伟，耐心的为他开拓。

他只是想到自己即将拥有张伟这个人就全身亢奋。

即使张伟再夹紧双腿，王一博还是轻易地抬起张伟一条腿，本来男人的后穴就不是性事的器官，张伟又是初次体会被异物入侵，不管王一博再温柔，张伟只觉疼，甚至把下唇咬破了，直到后穴能勉强容下三指王一博才住手，他慌忙解下裤子露出坚硬的分身，压下心中欲望提醒道：“忍一下。”

“操，你他妈的住手。”张伟惊恐地看着王一博的硕大，如若在他的后穴横冲直撞，他铁定第二天下不了床。

可王一博怎知他所想，他早已压不住心中那团邪火，欲望支配他的一切，他提着分身直直地挺进后穴，后庭的内壁紧紧的夹着分身，传入耳的是张伟因疼痛的叫声，而王一博也不好受，三指的确是比不上他王一博肉棒的粗细。

“放松一点。”

“滚你…他妈的……卧槽…啊！！”

王一博有些艰难倒抽一口气，轻轻地抚摸张伟那因痛苦而渗满泪水的脸，立马去安抚张伟前端的肉棒想让他放松。张伟从未如此清晰的意识到一件事，他呜咽着用手臂捂住湿润的眼睛，他不想看着在他身上起起伏伏的王一博，不论他如何臆想，眼前的人总和回忆是不同的，他曾依靠的、他曾亲昵的、他曾视如己出的。

王一博，你就是个混账。

他可以和任何人做爱，但不能是王一博。他初露锋芒，一身白羽，他会有大好的路途，有似锦的前程，也会遇到合适的人。

他与他该无关，最好只不过一介同事罢了的关系。

王一博是想让他舒服的。

可是事实上张伟是被他最容易心软的人、他最信任的人强奸了：“王一博…你为什么…为什么是你……我我们、我们应该…只是、是……”

王一博弯起了讽刺的笑，同事？兄弟？朋友？在这里面哪一种是他想要的答案？

于是他发狠地去顶张伟的小穴，把张伟的两条腿都扛在了肩头，张伟被插得胡言乱语，口水和泪水混在一起顺着脸颊滴在床单上。

他王一博一辈子不知道这个答案又何妨。

性器用力挺进了几分，几个来回后，张伟的肉壁似是分泌出肠液，浸湿了王一博的性器，让他在后穴不那么举步维艰。王一博感到后穴再没方才那般崩紧，试探地退了出去，再直驱而入达进深处，当滑过一点时，张伟漏出一声呻吟，比往常的任何一声都要娇媚而高亢。

张伟像是被卷入风暴的小船一样，欲望的浪潮席卷他的神经，他不经意间攀上了王一博的肩膀，承受起王一博九浅一深的插入。王一博自然没错过张伟的改变，多番刁钻的角度撞向那一点，让张伟连连发出浪叫，他舒服极了，但又不想自己叫这般浪荡，双手艰难的扯近王一博，咬住了他的肩膀，只是王一博总往他最爽利的地方去，每次抽插都让他忍不住发出几声闷哼。

被王一博一连串撞击之下，张伟的前头也变得精神起来，分身勾起弯月般的弧形，吐出许多亮晶晶的淫液，王一博不没放过前头，伸手上下套弄柱身。张伟看着囊袋微微一缩，竟是有了射精的征兆，他闭上眼，眼睑再也勾不住泪，初时只是零星几点，不多时便千沟万壑。

他刹那间有种罪恶感，背德、背离了他的妻子，因为那个人的眉眼，竟像极了他的爱。

不要爱他啊，只要他不爱他，即便是做爱了，也不是罪过。

可是现实总要和他开玩笑。

晃神间，张伟只觉脑中一片空白，他交待在王一博手上，精液溅了王一博一手，而对方只是把手指含到嘴里吸吮。

他的喜爱变了质。

他大张伟，有罪。

张伟阖了眼安静地躺在床上，眼角仍有泪珠溢出，无声无息却无法停止。王一博是踏破山河，星辰破碎都要为了他的张伟捧出自己鲜血淋漓的真心，王一博他哪里见过张伟这般静默的落泪，他心下翻涌出一股茫然的不知所措，好一阵才把早已泄了精的分身抽出来，他去看张伟，黑发中被翻出几根因为长年工作压力的白发，混在湿漉漉的碎发中粘在额头的皮肤上，他用拇指拭去张伟的泪痕，又想拥他入怀同他道歉，但几次伸出手都怕烫似的缩回。

或许从初见他们就已成定局，成不了爱情也做不成兄弟朋友，甚至连同事都应该是奢求，只要成为相交线他就必定爱上他，可又必定成就越走越远的事实。

他把他从神坛的圣洁拉下玷污，在天地之间纵使再有百般繁花似锦，千般花红柳绿，于他而言也只是黑红地狱，得不到大张伟他万般骚痒难耐，可得到他，等待他的，也是道德的鞭挞与人心的指责，正道人间再也不能容他半分，他污浊一身，又怎能再碰张伟？

他已经足够混账了。

王一博一步又一步地后退，看着眼前的一切，倏忽间嚎啕大哭。


End file.
